


Tear You Apart

by explosionshark



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosionshark/pseuds/explosionshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You, uh, you like that, huh?”</p>
<p>“I dunno,” Max mumbles, relaxing into Chloe’s hold when Chloe drags soothing circles across her belly with the pad of her thumb. “I liked it this time.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Chloe gets carried away. Turns out Max is into that sort of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC OF SHARK WEEK. The prompt this time was "bite." Idk, I feel like this is Okay for a smut piece, but Pretty Good for a piece about consent and good communciation.
> 
> Title from the She Wants Revenge song because I'm terribly literal.
> 
> [Kaelin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTypewriter) is kind and betas for me pretty much every time but did you also know she is an excellent fic writer? CHECK OUT HER STUFF WHEN YOU'RE DONE HERE.

Max cries out and it's a sound Chloe's never heard from her, sharp and high and louder than she's ever been. It cuts through the hazy fog of lust clouding Chloe's mind with all the effectiveness of a bucket of cold water to the face and she pulls back, startled.

"Fuck," Chloe huffs, heart pounding. It's almost more than she can take, the adrenaline spike from her fear in combination with her arousal. Her body's in overdrive, even as she shakily pulls her fingers out of Max and pushes herself into a sitting position above her, raising up to take her weight off Max's body. She tries to roll off of Max completely, but a hand on her backside and another around her wrist stop her.

Max is still panting, face screwed up even though Chloe's not touching her anymore, flushed pink from her chest to the tips of her ears.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks shakily, reaching out tentatively to tip Max's head to the side. "Did I hurt you?"

Chloe winces when she finally gets a good look at Max's neck. God, those are _teeth marks._ It's savage, bright red and sore looking, and the skin isn't quite broken but it's gonna be a nasty bruise. "Fuck, I'm so sorry..."

Chloe feels queasy with guilt. Max's silence isn't helping matters. Shit, was she in shock or something? Chloe can't believe she'd gotten so far carried away that she'd hurt Max or scared her enough to do this to her.

"I'm sorry," Chloe whispers again, leaning down hesitantly to place a gentle kiss to Max's flushed cheek. "We'll stop."

She moves to rise again but then Max's legs are around her waist and she's toppling over onto Max's body. She can't help the way she groans at the sensation of Max's bare, sweat-slick skin against her, even as her mind swims with confusion.

"Don't stop," Max husks, catching Chloe's lips in a hungry kiss. It's wet and messy and Chloe struggles to keep up, breath catching in her throat. Max has never taken the lead like this before, hands in Chloe's hair, and then drifting to her shoulders to rake her nails across Chloe's back. "Touch me."

It’s not that Max is an unenthusiastic partner, it’s just that due to shyness, or inexperience, or maybe just personal preference, she’s always let Chloe set the pace. Not that Chloe has ever minded, secretly she found the whole pillow princess act pretty hot, but this new display of raw passion is exhilarating, totally unexpected, and honestly a little daunting.

But the dazed look is gone from Max's face, blue eyes intense and dark, and how can Chloe do anything but whatever she says when she looks at her like that? When her voice is that low and urgent?

Chloe wets her fingers against her tongue and slips her hand down between them again, scratching her nails lightly down the expanse of Max's stomach on the way, and finds a new rhythm, working two digits against against Max’s clit in tight circles.

"Do it again," Max commands, voice breathy and tight.

Chloe nods dumbly, entranced by the sight of Max’s swollen bottom lip between her teeth, and repeats the motion.

"No," Max sighs, squirming beneath her.

_Okay, red light,_ Chloe acknowledges with some confusion. She stops immediately, pulling her hand away.

"I mean, yes, that," Max says, frustration coloring her words. She reaches down between them and shoves Chloe's hand back between her legs. "But also..."

"What?" Chloe asks. Max’s gaze darts away, expression sliding back into hesitance. Chloe captures her mouth in another kiss, trying to say with her tongue and her lips and her teeth what words can’t seem to do. "What do you want?"

She slips her hand lower, sliding two fingers back inside of Max with ease. Max gasps and shudders around her and Chloe slides the pad of her thumb up to brush her clit once more. Anything to hear her make that sound again.

“Max,” Chloe husks into the sensitive skin of Max’s neck. “Tell me what you want.”

"Uhn, bite me," Max finally says, fast and desperate, words almost tripping over each other. She digs her nails into the soft skin of Chloe's shoulders hard enough to make her wince. " _Again_. Please."

"Oh," Chloe says, struggling to keep up her rhythm against the shock. Her pounding heart begins to pick up speed again. She leans down experimentally and mouths the bite mark she'd left on Max's neck, grinning when she feels Max shiver beneath her. It’s all the encouragement she needs to pick up the pace, to move her mouth just slightly slower and bite down again. Harder.

Max throws her head back into the pillow and cries out, hips bucking up wildly into Chloe’s hand. Chloe rides the motion as well as she can, surprised and delighted by Max’s sudden ferocity. She laughs into Max’s skin and bites down again, at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, reveling in Max’s resulting moan.

Chloe feels like a rockstar. Max is a quivering, babbling mess beneath her and when Chloe drags her teeth over the tendon of Max’s straining neck, and crooks her fingers inside her, it’s like she just entered the Konami code of sex.

Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start

Max comes with a sob of pleasure, bringing the heel of her own palm up to her mouth and biting down hard to muffle the sound. Chloe drags her tongue over the slippery, tender skin of Max’s neck one last time and pulls away. She tugs Max’s hand out of her mouth and claims it for herself, changing the pace of her left hand to help Max ride out the aftershocks.

Her wrist is starting to cramp, but she keeps it up. It’s worth it.

Burying her face in Max’s neck again, Chloe nuzzles the bite marks with the tip of her nose.

_So_ worth it.

"I thought I hurt you,” Chloe laughs against Max’s skin. She’s pretty sure that was the hardest she’s ever made Max come, and Chloe herself is still pretty keyed up. It is with gentlemanly restraint that she stops herself from grinding into Max’s thigh and riding her until she gets off.

"You did," Max croaks, after what feels like an eternity. "I liked it."

“Oh,” Chloe says, absently. She gazes at Max’s flushed face, her red, swollen lips and entertains, briefly, the fantasy of hauling herself up the bed and lowering herself down over Max’s face. She could get some pillows for Max’s neck, brace her hands against the wall and--

No.

Cuddle-time.

Afterglow.

_Hot monkey sex later,_ Chloe tells herself.

“Wait, _what?”_ Chloe yelps, Max’s words finally registering in her mind.

Max groans and buries her face in her hands, rolling onto her side. “Nothing.”

“No, no, no,” Chloe wraps herself around Max from behind, gritting her teeth against the spark of pleasure that races through her when her hardened nipples brush against the bare skin of Max’s back. _Time and place, time and place._ “You, uh, you like that, huh?”

“I dunno,” Max mumbles, relaxing into Chloe’s hold when Chloe drags soothing circles across her belly with the pad of her thumb. “I liked it this time.”

There’s a pause where the only sounds in the room are their breathing and the dull whir of Chloe’s ancient box fan.

“Is that kind of, um, fucked up?” Max whispers, twisting the sheets nervously.

“No, no, no,” Chloe rushes to reassure her. “Lots--”

_Lots of girls like that sort of thing,_ she almost says, clamping down on her tongue hard to stop the words from tumbling out her mouth. She has to be _careful_ here. Max is only just starting to find her footing, the last thing Chloe needs to do is bring up ‘lots of girls’ right after they fucked.

“Lots of different things,” Chloe continues carefully, tongue swollen and smarting in her mouth, a reminder to tread lightly, “lots of different things can feel good. There’s, like, no wrong way to get off. With a willing partner. I mean, like, obviously but…”

_I am totally fucking this up,_ Choe thinks, wincing. She trails off, desperately trying to find a way to regain control of the conversation.

“But, god, isn’t it kind of--”

“No,” Chloe cuts her off. “Max, it was hot.”

“...really?”

“Yeah,” Chloe breathes, body slackening in relief. She nuzzles into Max’s neck, peppering her skin with quick, open mouthed kisses. Max tenses, and her breathing hitches, and Chloe rocks forward, grinding her hips into Max’s ass with a groan she can’t quite contain. “Like, _so_ hot.”

Max shifts in Chloe’s arms until they’re facing each other. Her breathing is slow and labored, pupils blown wide. She rests the palm of one hand over Chloe’s pounding heart. “Oh.”

“You have no idea what it does to me to watch you come,” Chloe whispers, reaching up and seizing Max’s hand. She guides it lower until she’s touching herself with Max’s fingers, hissing in pleasure. “Let me show you…”

“O-okay,” Max breathes.

_I’m totally nailing this,_ Chloe thinks, and then Max is touching her unaided and rolling her onto her back and she stops thinking at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory [tumblr](http://explosionshark.tumblr.com/) self promo.


End file.
